Moonight charm
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: Shadow thought Earth beatuiful until he goes to it. But there are other things beatuiful but when this person is taken from him, who will keep his charm from jingling. Shonic sohadow thin rougexknuckles


Ray: don't own sonic or the games or charters. 

Chapter one

I've never been too fond of the night; weird my name kind of covers that fact doesn't it? But no… I'm not a big fan of the dark, it hides things, covers them as if they didn't want to be seen, I guess all the times I imaged what earth would be like, I was always in the day, the sun torching me like a spotlight, the tree braches crackling in welcomed laughter. The night was different, hard and rough, the only light on me now was one of the street lamps, which flicker above me. This is not how I imaged earth at all. There was no smiles on faces, there were no people whistling, there were no children playing, all there was, was cold acts, punches and rough kisses, drunk people and people dealing 'Drugs'. Sonic and his friends had told me it wasn't like this all the time, but who were they to talk. In the daytime they were all friends, saving the world and that lark. But in the night they all changed, Tails drank, Amy went all with random men, knuckles got into illegal fights and Sonic… I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and smirked at the silver charm bracelet… Sonic was my friend. Of course our friendship was distant and we could never be seen together because Rouge had her watchful- and let me add lustful- eyes on me, but it was very powerful. The silver charm bracelet jingled in the light breeze, each charm slamming lightly together.  
I let go off my sleeve, the charm getting lost behind the brown clothing. I looked up at the night sky, drinking in the site of the stars that looked almost as beautiful as it did up in space. I wished Maria could be here with me this very moment, just to look at the stars one last time even if it were for a second. I could almost feel her hand in mine, I knew she wasn't there… she would never be. I squeezed the hand and surprisingly it squeezed back, I turned swiftly around and met eyes with the ninja bat.

"Hey sweetheart, what you looking at?" She asked pressing her body against mine, I pushed her away and shot her a narrowed glare. I hated leather. Rouge gave out a soft pout then wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips curved into an evil grin.  
"Your not hanging here all by yourself are you? If I didn't know any better I think you were cheating on me with some slut." She purred. The idea of any girl let alone Rouge touching me seemed repulsive and once again I gave Rouge a light but firm push against the wall. She moaned her eyes glittering.  
"I like my men rough." She growled. I shrugged turning and walking away out from beneath the streetlight. I knew she was following me and I didn't care. She couldn't do anything, I was to strong for starters and she knew she couldn't because Knuckles was her husband and could spot us anywhere from beyond a alley. But sometimes she could do other things to me even when he was around, like hug me and still explore my body with her hands, or give me kisses whenever he went to the toilet. I was glad when that stopped when Sonic became my friend.

'Sonic.' I couldn't help thinking of the blue hero giving me soft kisses on the lips, telling me he loved me the way Rouge thought she did. I blushed madly and began to hasten my steps.  
"Ohoho, did I just see my wittle Shadow bwush?" Rouge chirped swooping down to my level. I frowned then pushed her out of my walking path.  
"Of course you didn't you silly fool." I barked at her regaining my normal colour.  
She landed in a bush and didn't have a chance to resurface before I ran off at fast speed, I was glad when I stopped and didn't see her following me anymore.

I wonder where I had stopped to; I glanced up at the building. 'Cherries' it was spelt in pink letters that sparkled, there was also a flashing cherry that was bitten away at one point then replaced with another. I hesitated before entering and was automatically greeted by a human. I hated most humans, they always barked at you at night or cooed over you sickly in the day, if it weren't for Maria then I would mark this species 'idiots'. This man looked odd, he was dressed in a tight belly top -made from yep you guessed it leather- that showed his cleverly pieced belly, tight leather trousers with weird metal spikes. His hair was the colour of corn and was untamed,  
His eyes were sparkling a jungle green as he saw me.  
"Oh you are just to die for young man." He chuckled in a weird tone. I glared, my eyes squirted in a confused way. He grinned then pointed to a sign which said '18 & over unless your really cute' the words were curly and hard to read.  
"So are you eighteen young man?" he asked giving me a quick wink. It was then I realized that I looked like a child because of my height and the long coat drenched over me.  
"Oh I'm not a child I'm a…" he waved at me in a way which shut me up.  
"…A hedgehog I know, I know you really didn't think I didn't see you run that quick" he laughed. I smiled thinly, 'Maybe some humans weren't idiots' I thought as he took my coat and bowed to me.  
"Maybe your be able to dance some hearts out in there?' He whispered in my ear before opening a curtain, smoke slipped through as I entered. Everything was very dark but when I passed through the second curtain I could hear a faint beat.

I passed through several more curtains each time the music getting louder, then I entered a new world all together. I had only seen these sorts of places in movies… this place had a bar, a dance floor and just places to sit. Most of the people around me were dancing slowly on the dance floor to some long and sad music; some were just sitting together and drinking. I made my way to the bar and ordered vodka.  
The barmaid poured me one and tried to chat someone up, using short words and offering the person some performances of her fluttering eyelashes. I sighed shaking my head at the woman before drinking down the clear liquid.  
She watched me for a bit and then encouraged me to go onto the dance floor.

Once I was on the dance floor, I felt like a fool. I tried dancing but my dancing was more like throwing my arms and legs around in random directions and to a slow song the scene was good enough to put on '_**You've been framed!**_' I ended up walking away from the dance floor but stopped when someone called my name.  
"Hey Shadow!" It called; I saw a glint of blue coming fast toward me.

Sonic grinned at me when he saw me.  
"Wow Shadow you're here! Out of all the places you could of picked hey?" He laughed nervously looking down at the dance floor. I watched as he looked back up at me and tilted his head. He gulped in.  
"Shadowseeingasyourhereandwelllookinglikeyourdoingnothingdoyouwantodance?" He asked flushing red. I smirked then took his hand, my charm bracelet jingling slightly.  
"Ok" I said. The song had changed once we were in the centre of the dance stage.  
We danced slowly to the music, Sonic resting his head lovingly against my shoulder.  
"Do you think it's weird that they would play a song from a film?" I whispered, Sonic shook his head and we kept dancing, I never wanted it to end but it did. The song was nearing the end and Sonic quickly snapped to his senses.  
"I gotta go Shadow mmmaybe I'll see you… whenever." His dropped my hand and squeezed passed the other dancing couples. I gazed up at the disco ball and sighed.  
'So kiss me'

Ray: the song is from 'she's all that' review please.


End file.
